


Le Sien

by Winterage



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterage/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: "你知道，眼神就像心跳一样。"





	Le Sien

**Author's Note:**

> 写了一些我对默尼耶过去经历的gibberish  
> 灵感来自卡瓦尼圣诞节前的那张instagram

默尼耶睁开一只眼睛，发现壁炉里的火生得比之前旺了些；他现在正侧躺在客厅的地毯上，脸颊被烤得热烘烘的， Sara 毛茸茸的身体贴着他的后背。这两点足以让他确定卡瓦尼已经回来了，而且一定正坐在他的身后。这个想法流畅地从他的脑子里滑过去，并让他的脸上露出一个卡瓦尼看不见的、心满意足的偷笑。

他假装伸了个懒腰，将身体翻过来，平躺在地毯上。 Sara 的尾巴动了动，默尼耶立刻又闭紧了眼睛，装模作样地表示自己仍然睡着，但卡瓦尼并没有什么反应。默尼耶将眼睛眯成一条缝，他看到卡瓦尼坐在那儿，双腿盘起， Sara 的脑袋搁在他的腿上， Lolo 睡在他身体另一侧的地毯上，打着惬意的小呼噜。他看着卡瓦尼闭着眼睛，安静地、平稳地呼吸着，头发柔和地垂在脸颊上，他的一只手轻柔地搭在 Sara 的脖子后边。

一阵奇怪的温暖从默尼耶的心脏蔓延看来，流淌到他的四肢，再淌到他的指尖。他意识到自己比他认为的更加喜爱这样的画面，但这也并不让他感到惊讶，就像是一件无比自然的事实那样出现在他的脑子里。

有段时间之前，在他第一次在这栋屋子里过夜的晚上，他在半夜被一些奇怪的动静弄醒了：那两个小家伙一左一右地挤在卡瓦尼的身边，而他自己被推到床的边缘，只要稍稍一翻身就很有可能掉下去。他用胳膊撑起身体，卡瓦尼搂着他心爱的两个宝贝，头侧向默尼耶的方向，他在这朦胧的黑暗中也可以看清楚卡瓦尼随着呼吸而轻轻颤动的睫毛；而 Sara 躺在卡瓦尼的臂弯里，头放在他的肚子上，半睁着眼睛瞄着默尼耶。它的神态让默尼耶忍不住笑了，他轻轻地起身，摸了摸那条狗的脑袋，蹑手蹑脚地去给自己倒了杯水，然后在客厅里的长沙发上度过了后半夜。

当然，那只是一开始。换到现在，默尼耶绝对不会再主动认输了。现在他早已深切地知道 Edi 有多么甜蜜。他们在默尼耶的住处过夜的时候，没有哪个烦人的小天使会来打扰他们， Edi 甚至会将他的脑袋搂在胸前，他的手会放在默尼耶的脖子后面，像是在哄他的狗入睡似地轻拍，直到他们两人都沉入梦乡。而且只有天知道，偶尔在默尼耶早上喊他起来的时候，卡瓦尼会伸手勾住他的脖子将他拉回自己的怀里，并用鼻音表示抗议。这种情形只会持续极其短暂的两三秒钟，但谁也别想把那样的卡瓦尼从默尼耶的脑袋里拿走。

他的 Edi 。 _ “他的 _ _”_ Edi 。

在发现卡瓦尼什么都没发现的时候，默尼耶又悄悄地翻了个身，让自己正面对着他。他用一条胳膊撑起脑袋，拿拳头抵着自己的太阳穴躺在那里，不慌不忙、满怀耐心地看着卡瓦尼。他的眼睛从卡瓦尼的头顶扫到他的鼻梁，到他的肩膀，胸口，手臂，再到腰胯。那身体上的每一寸皮肤他都曾满怀深情地抚摸或亲吻过，默尼耶对此十分自信，并且他也是一个非常尊重自己性伴侣的人，他确定此时在他脑海里浮现的那些赤裸的线条都是绝对准确、毫无错误的。 Sara 侧过脑袋，像是察觉到了他的目光似地瞥了他一眼，默尼耶微笑着将一根手指比在嘴唇上，对它做出一个嘘声的动作，别打扰他，他用嘴唇这样说。

如果让默尼耶回忆和卡瓦尼这些日子的点点滴滴，那也许称得上是他最浓情蜜意的一段经历。这段关系维持的时间比他预期得要长，而且他也无疑在其中付出了比他预期的更多的感情，但这也算不上什么，他想，因为他只是将自己所感受到的全数回报给 Edi 而已。默尼耶不觉得自己是那种难以直面内心的蠢货，但他现在得不太情愿地承认，自己在和卡瓦尼交往的过程中，将那种警惕有意无意地忽略了。而这又是为什么呢？而且，他现在正在卡瓦尼家里暖洋洋的壁炉边躺着，这就是他脑子里能想的最好的事儿了？

默尼耶想到这儿的时候停了下来，因为他突然发现，卡瓦尼的脸颊侧边有一点点儿红潮，像是被壁炉的热度烘得发烫似的。那红色从他的领口上边开始延伸，一直悄悄地爬上他的耳朵。默尼耶舔了舔嘴唇，露出了一个得意得有点过分的笑容，继续一声不吭地躺在那儿，眼神一眨也不眨地看着他，直到埃迪 最后睁开眼睛，给默尼耶一个无比甜蜜又无奈的微笑。

“ 你知道不该在别人冥想的时候打扰他们，对吧？ ” 他的语气柔软极了，听起来一点也不像嗔怪， “ 瞧瞧你。 ”

“ 我什么也没做。 ” 默尼耶抬起了下巴，将上半身稍稍向前屈起，离卡瓦尼近了些，就像 Sara 或 Lolo 在向它们的主人讨要一个亲密的、充满爱意的触碰， “ 我只是看着你， Edi 。 ”

“ 没有人能在你的注视下静下心来。 ” 卡瓦尼俯下身，轻轻刮了一下他的鼻尖， “ 你开始盯着我的时候我就知道你醒了。眼神就像心跳一样。 ”

“ 眼神就像心跳一样？ ”

“ 意思是，你的眼神和你的心跳是同调的。 ” 卡瓦尼侧着头，微笑着看着默尼耶。他的眼睛深沉极了，透彻极了，默尼耶似乎突然有些明白他的意思。 “ 我感受到你视线的时候，我也感觉到了你的心跳。这才是你打扰我的原因。 ”

默尼耶将另一只手也放在 Sara 的脖子后面。他的手指和卡瓦尼的手腕隔着一层 Sara 软乎乎的毛，它从喉咙里发出撒娇似的咕噜声，像是不满意这两个人没有一个在好好挠它。于是默尼耶动了动手指，让 Sara 快活地重新半闭上了眼睛。

“ 是吗？ ” 他低声问， “ _我的_ 心跳说了什么？ ”

卡瓦尼向默尼耶伸出一只手，默尼耶心神领会地用手掌撑起自己的上半身，然后卡瓦尼轻轻拽着他的领子，将他拉向自己，给了他一个仅仅停留在嘴唇上的、干燥又温暖的吻。他没有回答的话从他们俩紧贴着的嘴唇的缝隙中滑了出来，那已经足够说明一切了。

_他的_ Edi 在用这种方式回答他。这个吻就像是之前那些所有的吻一样，就是让默尼耶放松警惕的罪魁祸首。而他喜欢极了，他爱极了。默尼耶从来都将性、爱、吸引和倾慕分得很清楚，但他从未想过自己会有这么渴求另一个人的仅仅一个吻。而且他足够有经验，所以他知道这个时候再提醒自己的那些警惕心已经太迟了。埃迪 · 卡瓦尼对他而言是不一样的。

“ 你什么时候走？ ” 默尼耶坐了起来，盘起一条腿。 Sara 被夹在他们俩的身体中间，但它似乎也没什么意见。 “ 我要什么时候才能再见到你？ ”

卡瓦尼脸上依然带着那种微笑，但看向他的眼神充满了怀疑。默尼耶无辜地眨了眨眼睛： “ 我是在替 Sara 和 Lolo 问。它们俩一定想问你。 ” 而 Sara 就像是知道他在说什么似的，抬起脑袋，仰着脸看着卡瓦尼。

埃迪被他逗笑了， “ 明天。 ” 他亲吻 Sara 的头顶， Sara 摇了摇尾巴，然后将尾巴搭在默尼耶的大腿上。 “ 我之后会告诉你我什么时候回来的。 ”

默尼耶满含宠爱地看着他： “ 过来。 ” 他身体向后，靠着沙发，试着将卡瓦尼拉到自己身边，而卡瓦尼也顺着他的意思这么做了。他伸直双腿，躺进默尼耶的怀里， Lolo 被这些动静弄醒了，但很快它又决定不理会他们俩，闭上眼接着睡觉。卡瓦尼将一只手放在默尼耶的大腿上，有一下没一下地捋着 Sara 的尾巴。

这个房间里里安静极了。除了壁炉那儿偶尔传出的噼啪声之外，只有两条狗睡得太暖和而发出的微弱的小呼噜声，细细的，像是水壶冒出的那一缕蒸汽一样轻。默尼耶将鼻子埋在卡瓦尼的头发里，垂下了眼睛。卡瓦尼看不见他此时的神情，这好极了，他可以不用花心思去掩饰自己在想什么。

很多时候默尼耶无法确定卡瓦尼能看出多少他的心思，因为他们俩的感情总有那么一道礼貌的界限 —— 这界限是好的，也是不那么好的。这界限有它的好处，他们始终不会忘记要尊重，他们从来不会在对方面前提到除了彼此之外的任何人。但默尼耶永远不会开口问卡瓦尼在不和他见面的那些晚上和谁呆在一起，去做什么，他离开巴黎的时候见到了谁，和谁又说了什么，而卡瓦尼同样不会过问他的。默尼耶想，也许就算他在卡瓦尼的眼前和别人调情，他也不会表露出一星半点别的情绪。这对于一段暧昧不清的、甜蜜的关系而言是完美的，而对于一段真诚的感情而言则不是。

更何况，事实也没有那么简单。默尼耶同样知道，因为正是由于卡瓦尼知道他对他们俩的预期是这样，所以他正在温柔地、小心翼翼地保护着这段关系，让他们俩停在这个地方。是他将这段感情交付在默尼耶的手里，是他让默尼耶得到他想要的。因为那是他的 Edi 。

“ 你太安静啦，托马斯。 ” 卡瓦尼靠在他的肩膀上说，他的身体滚烫又顺从地贴着默尼耶的，而那个家伙自己正漫不经心地抚弄着他手臂上的皮肤。他的话音温柔地浮在默尼耶的耳边， “ 你在想什么？ ”

“ 我在想自己的冬休， ” 默尼耶毫不犹豫地回答，为了表示他说的是实话，他还从喉咙里发出了一声带着气音的笑声， “ 我的计划做好了，但总觉得还有什么遗憾。 ”

默尼耶不可能在任何人面前说那是他的 Edi 。 _ **他的**_ ，一个多么甜蜜、多么奢侈、多么不切实际的词，就像是高悬在空中的月亮，就像是他小时候不得不放弃的那些他知道无法实现的期望。他绝对不会将自己摆在那个位置，无论他有多么喜欢这些拥抱、亲吻、那些充满激情的肢体交缠，他都知道自己不会待在那个位置。不适合，就像他年轻的时候被很多人说过很多次的那句话那样，不适合。这句话现在当然已经不再会成为他的绊脚石了，但是它总会在这种暧昧不清的问题上出现，总会像一层云似地遮住他眼前的月亮。

他的遗憾究竟是什么呢？他为什么从来都不问卡瓦尼和谁在一起？天知道那些关于完美关系的高论是讲给哪些蠢货听的。他早就不是那种青涩到会纠结对方在他看不到的地方做了些什么的毛头小子了，他难道真的担心卡瓦尼会在他问那些问题的时候回答别人的名字吗？不，默尼耶才不怕那些。

“ 没有别人， Toma 。没有别人。 ” 这才是他最害怕的答案。

卡瓦尼慢慢地抬起头，捧住他的脸，在他的下巴上轻轻啄了一下。因为这样的情形已经出现过太多次了，卡瓦尼知道默尼耶在其他事情上有多坦诚，就在这个问题上有多喜欢隐瞒。那个吻像是在安抚，像是在告诉他自己不会在意，也像是在邀请他做些别的，让他不再想脑子里的那些事儿，无论他在想什么。 

默尼耶低下头，他看着卡瓦尼的眼睛，他们的目光黏着在一起， _眼神就像心跳一样_ 。

“ 我今晚可以留在这儿吗？ ” 他慢吞吞地问，故意在说话的时候稍稍撅起嘴唇， “ 我保证不会打扰你做任何事。 ”

卡瓦尼笑了，随后舔了舔嘴唇，默尼耶在他这么做的时候一直盯着他的嘴。 “ 我不相信， ” 他说，将另一只手勾到默尼耶的后颈上，让他们俩的胸口几乎贴在一起，没有什么比这个姿势更能表达他的意思了， “ 你总是这么说， Sara 都不会相信你。 ”

“ 但如果你想的话。 ” 他在默尼耶咬住他嘴唇之前轻柔地说， “ 我很欢迎。但我现在得去洗个澡。 ”

他们俩从这黏黏糊糊的状态分开，卡瓦尼站起身，小心翼翼地不碰到 Lolo ，而默尼耶依然坐在原地，和 Sara 一块儿仰着脸看着他，这让卡瓦尼再次弯下腰，给他们俩一人一个鼻尖上的亲吻。在他退开的时候，他们俩的眼神又对上了，这一瞬间，他看着默尼耶的眼神就仿佛他是自己的一切那样温柔。他说的那句话是对的，默尼耶真切地赞同，眼神和心跳必定是同调的。

他常常用眼神向卡瓦尼表达自己那些赤裸裸的渴望与赞赏，但也许表达别的东西也是同样轻易的事情。默尼耶突然为自己的愚蠢而感到好笑，因为他说不定在自己都不知道的时候就已经将一切都告诉了埃迪。他也许还需要很久才能将自己从那样的阴影中解脱出来，但卡瓦尼不介意，就像他的眼神所表达的一样，他永远愿意给予默尼耶更多的耐心与爱。了解这点令默尼耶心生安慰，还有某种微弱的歉疚藏在那暖烘烘的感动下边。于是他就坐在那儿，充满爱意地看着卡瓦尼走向浴室，从未如此希望自己的眼神能传达他内心此刻无比的快乐与安宁。

“ 你还在那儿坐着干什么？ ” 他的 Edi 站在浴室门口，胳膊上搭着浴巾，稍稍歪着头，微笑着看着默尼耶。那件白色的 T 恤将他胸口的曲线勾勒得有些过于明显了。他的眼神狡猾又温柔， “ 快过来，托马斯。 ”

默尼耶回给他一个微笑，站起身走向他，搂住他的腰，在卡瓦尼向他仰起脸的时候热烈地亲吻他。他的 Edi 也许早就什么都知道了，从他的那些眼神里，从他的那些心跳里。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 搞半年meuvani真的好开心 希望新的一年还能继续搞（


End file.
